It's a Wonderful World or Something like that
by Cho 17
Summary: AU. What will it take to uplift a girl down on her spirits and on the verge of suicide? Counseling? Not quite. Maybe a visit from a Grim Reaper? Perhaps. Learn what it takes to live by reading the story of a girl who almost gave up on trying.
1. Chapter 1

**_It's a Wonderful World… or Something like That_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdoms Hearts nor anything pertaining thereof. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and all rights pertaining thereof belong to them. This is a pure work of fiction that belongs to me.

* * *

_**Intro**_

When a person can only see the wrong in the world and doesn't want to put any effort into living the life they have, it's pretty safe to say that this person is on the verge of depression. In the worse case scenario, suicide. Yeah. Okay. But the truth is everyone gets that way once in a while. So it's not necessarily a psychosomatic behavioral belief. It's just that people sometimes need some kind of reminder about all the good things in life. And who better to give it than the Grim Reaper himself?

Despite all the different beliefs out there and the holy after worlds that they entail, everyone can agree that people die. Now, who comes to get your soul and carries it to the great beyond could be a little different for people according to their beliefs and that's cool. I myself couldn't believe it either at first when old Grimmy boy decided to pop up for a visit, so I don't expect everyone to believe this story. Just at least learn from it. Any time you feel like giving up, remember the girl who almost did and the hefty price it could have cost.

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Screw the movies! It's not a Wonderful Life!**_

It's easy to forget that you may live for a purpose of some kind. But it's an understandably forgotten fact. I mean, after all, if you're just taking up space and not being productive to society then you're basically equivalent to a landfill. Maybe not so stinky and grotesque but taking up all the good usable space nonetheless. I feel like that a lot of the time. Not like garbage mind you, well… maybe sometimes, but mostly good for nothing.

But there was a time I didn't feel that way. In fact, I think it may have been a promise made all the way back when I was just a kid that makes me feel this way now. It's still as binding now as it was then; like a contract written in blood in which I had to sell my soul to accomplish the deed I promised to do. In a way, that's kinda accurate. I mean, I didn't even know the little boy who was lying in that hospital bed all frail and sickly, but I felt like I owed him… _something_.

My mom was making her rounds again, so I wouldn't get in trouble for bothering a terminally ill patient (meaning I wouldn't get caught snooping around in the terminally ill ward). I went in, slowly, trudging slightly. He watched me enter his room with curious, big, soft, light blue eyes. He was just a kid, maybe a little younger than me and there he was sick and dying. I saw a lot of people like him in the hospital where my mother worked. They were all close to death but he was different. He was dying, but he was still brimming with life.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi. I'm Kairi," I replied.

"I'm… Sora."

"What's up? How come you're all alone? Don't you have any family? Why aren't they visiting? It's visiting hours you know." Sora's pale chapped lips spread across his face in a wide smile.

"I'm an orphan," he said simply, "I used to live in a foster home before I came here."

"How long you been here?"

"Couple 'o years. I just got back in a few weeks ago. They released me so I could spend my birthday with my family but I only got friends who live at the orphanage with me."

"… Oh. How old are you?" Sora paused in order to think like he didn't know the answer straight off the bat.

"Ten. I just turned ten years old."

"Oh! Happy belated birthday! I'm twelve."

"You look really grown up. I thought you were older."

"No. Just twelve. Um… are you lonely?"

"… A… little…"

"Well. How about I visit you sometimes? My mom's a nurse here so I come here a lot. I'll come visit with you as often as I can. It may not be all the time though since I can get in trouble for disturbing the patients."

"That'd be nice. Thank-you Kairi."

"Sure. Well I gotta go. Bye Sora."

"Bye." It was hard leaving him. He was just a small child, laying in that room all alone and deathly ill. So I stuck to my word and visited him often. We got real tight and he became my best friend.

He was very refreshing for the soul and that's what I liked most about Sora. He was so optimistic and very charismatic for being chronically ill. A lot of other people liked him too. I'm not gonna lie, I kinda wanted him to be my secret. But he was too good to be kept to just myself. And I guess that's why it was so hard on me to say good bye. I mean, it wasn't _not_ expected. I knew how sick he was. But still, it's never easy to lose a friend.

Around Christmas that year, Sora had grown sicker. I visited more often and even though he was still a bright child, there was this weariness in his eyes. One day I visited and it wasn't the usual kind of visit. Sora was asleep when I came and he was paler than usual. Usually, he was always awake and waiting for me with a beaming grin on his face. A foreboding feeling filled my stomach as I watched him, an indubitable sign that an end was soon to come.

"Sora?" I shook him a little. He stirred slightly and opened his eyes a little.

"… Kairi? Hey."

"Hey. You sleepy? I can come back later…" He smiled daintily.

"No. I'd definitely be asleep later. We can hang out now." So we did. In a way… it was a little depressing. Not that it _wasn't_ fun, it was just that there was this thought invading my mind that maybe Sora wouldn't be there later. We talked about all the things we wanted for Christmas. Sora didn't want much. He just wanted to be let out to enjoy the holidays with his friends. I asked him what he wanted me to get him and if he'd hang out with me if he was released. He said, "Of course I would! You're my best friend! And as for what I want… Well… It's real simple."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to promise me that you'll live your life to the fullest Kairi. I want you to live life enough for the both of us. Okay? Promise?" He put his pinky out and I hesitated to take it.

"Why are you talking like that Sora? Is something the matter?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a little sick Kairi. And if I never get out of here, I want to make sure that my best friend is living well enough at least. So how about it?" It still didn't feel right. But I interlocked my pinky around his and we shook our intertwined hands together.

"Now, repeat after me. I solemnly swear…" I couldn't. A knot was building in my throat.

"Kairi! Say it!"

"I… I solemnly swear…"

"To live out my dreams…"

"To live out my dreams…"

"And to live life to the fullest…"

"And to live life to the fullest…"

"Until I'm six feet under and pushin' up daisies."

"Until… I'm… six feet under and pushin' up daisies…" We stopped shaking our hands and kept them still, pinkies still connected. By now I was crying. I didn't want to lose Sora even though I knew it was going to happen. But most of all I didn't want Sora to lose out and know that he was. He was staring at me with misty blue eyes, not the regular gleaming blue that I loved to look at and I cried harder.

"It's okay Kairi, because I promise to be with you always okay? Even if it's not in body, I still promise to be your best friend."

"I… I wish… you… you wouldn't talk that way…" Sora laughed a little and pulled me close. We hugged. I wrapped my arms around him tightly. I didn't want to let go. I didn't want him to go. Sora's embrace was a little loose. I could feel him fading.

"I love you Kairi. Don't forget that."

"Me too Sora!... I love you too…" He kissed him chastely on the forehead and I hugged him tighter.

I stayed with him until he fell asleep and then I watched him for a little bit. I noticed that his breaths were beginning to get longer and slower. I held his hand. It was cold. When a nurse told me to get out, I left reluctantly. Later that night while I slept, I dreamt that I was at a beach and the sun was shining brightly. A soft and comforting breeze blew. It felt like a hand was rubbing itself through my hair reassuringly as the wind blew my hair around. Then I heard a voice whisper, "Till next we meet." When I awoke the next day, I went to the hospital and Sora's room was empty.

Maybe I had obsessed over it, but I took my promise with Sora very seriously. I worked really hard at school and I tried to be the best person I could be. I truly lived enough for both of us as I seized great opportunities and made lots of friends. And I kept myself motivated by telling myself that when I saw Sora again, he'd be proud of me for keeping my promise. For living. But, it wasn't so simple. Gradually I got weary. I missed him a great deal and I didn't understand why I was alive and he wasn't. The bad in the world seemed greater than the good. I didn't understand why I needed to be living especially with all the people getting killed on a daily basis. I didn't see why I got to be happy while others suffered. I didn't understand why I lived when the world wasn't such a nice place to be living in. I actually started to believe that life wasn't wonderful and that Sora got the better part of the deal.

* * *

**_A/N: _**I know. I know. Why start a new story when I have yet to finish my others? Okay, and I ask why not? If ya got a good idea why let it spoil in your head? Besides, this one isn't long and will be finished soon. So I'm not wasting your time or mine by starting another story that won't be finished (not that the others won't be completed). Yay! And lastly, this story was inspired by Square Enix's newest game Subarashiki kono Sekai. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

**_It's a Game of Life or Death_**

* * *

There was this philosophical view that emerged at the end of the Roman Empire. The empire was crumbling and its people turned to abstract thought as an escape from the depressing reality. The idea was called Neo-Platonism and it was this belief that people were made to suffer for being born into this world. They believed that getting involved in this place was pointless and that people should only look forward to the after life because it was all good. I could totally see that. I mean, why would anyone want to be put through something like this twice? 

Recently, I really started to miss Sora. Perhaps it was because of the winter season. Or maybe it was the fact that it was the 5th year anniversary of Sora's death and I was 17 now. If he were still alive he would've just turned 15 a few weeks ago. I was about to start college soon. And instead of being a hectic yet joyous time it was melancholic. After all, it was another stage of life that he missed out on.

I was at his grave, staring at the dull stone tombstone, wondering if there was such a thing as life after death. Was he really some place I'd see him again after I died? Would he know me? I was so sad. But why? I wished the feeling would go away, but it wouldn't. Why? How do you escape? Where do you escape? I touched the header thoughtfully tracing my fingers on the engraved epitaph. Sora had escaped the torments off this world. Maybe I would too.

"Do you know the penalty for killing yourself?" I turned around abruptly to find the source of the voice. I saw a boy, possibly my age, sitting on a nearby grave marker. He was clad in nothing but black, a deep dark black at that, and his face was even hidden in shadows produced from the hood covering his head. I stood up to face him properly.

"Uh… what?"

"Do you know the penalty for killing yourself?" He asked again in a leveled tone.

"Uh… you die? Maybe?"

"Yeah. And?"

"And what?"

"There's more you know. It's not as simple as that."

"And um how would you know?" I couldn't stop the sarcasm from oozing over every word that came out of my mouth but it didn't seem to bother him because I saw him grin mischievously.

"Because… I did it."

"Huh? Did what?"

"I did _it_. The dark deed. I killed myself." I laughed nervously. Great. I decided to sulk in the wrong place. Apparently the cemetery was being "haunted" by a psycho.

"Riiiiiiiiiight. Well good luck with that." I turned to walk away and a bone chilling sensation filled me.

"It's not lucky. It's no fun doin' what I gotta do. Like now for instance…" The boy's tone dropped a pitch and it threw my concentration. I didn't look where I was going and my foot got caught in a root that was above ground. I fell and rolled down the hill and over a few grave markers before crashing, head first, into a large tombstone. I heard something like a cracking sound and my head started spinning. My vision swirled with dizzy images and I felt my eyes begin to close on their own. Before I blacked out, I saw the boy looking down at me.

When I awoke, I was immediately aware of how numb and stiff my body felt. Mostly I felt the agonizing pain in my head. It was killing me!

"Good sleep?" My eyes wandered over to the crouched figure of the boy clad in black. He was watching me interestedly and by his tone I could tell he was joking. He apparently didn't care if I had slept well or not.

"What happened…?" My brain automatically replayed the events of earlier and I recalled what he had said before my accident happened.

"Did… did you trip me!?"

"What? How could I have? I was sitting far away from you. You just tripped like a clumsy ditz on your own." I moaned a little and tried to sit up. My body was immobile.

"Wh… why can't I move?"

"Good question."

"What's wrong with you?? Help me!" He paused for a moment as though debating whether or not to help me. I was beginning to seriously question his mental health. I mean, if someone had fallen and was potentially injured, was it considered normal for a person to watch and not help in some kind of way? Where was this guy's humanity for Pete's sake?

After a moment he said, "I know. I've got a proposition for you."

"What? You mean you're gonna ask me for a favor in exchange for helping me? You're really sick you know that right!?"

"Well… that's not really the right way to put it… uh… hm. Here. Lemme put it this way. Do you know how bad your injury is?"

"No! I'm no damn doctor! Hence the reason I'm asking you for help! I mean… I know it's obviously pretty serious…"

"Well. Yeah. That's the understatement of the year. It's more like potentially deadly."

"What?? Then help me! Why are you sitting there? Call a doctor!" The boy stood.

"But… isn't this what you wanted? Didn't you want to get away from here?" I tried to move my head to look at him but moving it caused severe pain that made me want to cry.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well… you know. You wanted to be with _him_ right?"

"… How do you know about that? Are you some kind of psycho psychic?" This earned a laugh from him, which sounded oddly familiar.

"No. But, I _am_ a Grim Reaper. And _you_ are my next harvest." There was a dead silence following his statement. There was a tenseness that hung about in the grimy atmosphere. It was suffocating and just when I thought my head would explode, I started laughing. I couldn't stop myself either, no matter how bad it hurt me to do so. I mean, first he claimed to have had killed himself and now he was some kind of messenger of death? Come on. I was hurt but I don't think I had hit my head that hard. And what a jerk! I was hurt and he was playing games! Maybe it was just a bad dream and I would return to the world of sanity after I woke up.

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious. I'm here to collect your soul!"

"Yeah… yeah… I know! You said so already! Hahahahahaaahaa!"

"I'll show you… Listen to this… You're Kairi Dalmasca. You're seventeen. A high school senior with a 4.6 GPA. You're valedictorian of your graduating class. You like psychology and medicine. You're going to attend Clark's University to follow in your mother's footsteps. You're sad because life isn't what you want and recently have tried to commit suicide. You're going to die of a severe case of head trauma today at exactly twelve thirty pm this aftertoon. See? It's all right here." I managed to snap my head upward to look at him. He was holding some scroll and had read that information off of it.

"How would I know this stuff unless this was your death license given to me to collect your soul?" Now. I couldn't deny that him knowing all that about me wasn't freakishly weird but it was also amazing enough that I almost started to believe him. Almost.

"You could be a stalker. Or some kind of sociopath." The boy slapped a hand to his forehead and shook it in exasperation. The scroll dissipated into thin air in a cloud of smoke. The boy hovered over me and looked me dead in the face. I caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were an intense blue color and even their stare was intense.

"Well. This should get you to believe it…" He looked at his wrist and a watch was there. It started beeping erratically when it turned 12:29 and a rumbling feeling went through my body. Suddenly a long, scary looking scythe appeared in his hand and from what I could see on the many torn cloths decorating the blade and its handle, names were written on them. One blew into my line of sight and I read my own.

"…You… you're really a Grim? And… you're going to… kill me?"

"Well. Not kill. We can't kill. We guide people's souls to the other world. That's our jobs as Grim's. And anyway. You're already dying Kairi." I believed he was right. My lungs wouldn't fill with air fast enough and my head was hurting so much that my vision was coming in and out. Since my mother was a nurse, I knew what head trauma was and how dangerous it was. If it was as bad as he said, I'd no doubt be dead within a few more minutes.

I couldn't believe it. I was dying. Actually dying. For some reason, it wasn't as liberating as I thought it'd be. I was filled with regret. I hadn't lived enough. There were still things I needed to do! I still had to keep my promise to Sora!

"I… I can't die… not yet… not now!" I started crying and I could barely feel any pain in my body anymore.

"But… isn't this what you wanted?"

"No! No! I want… I want to be happy that's all! I never wanted this! I'm not ready yet! I'm only seventeen!"

"Indeed."

"Please… Help me?"

"… How about my proposition from earlier? We're gonna play a little game. In exchange for sparring your soul, how about I give you three days to find out the meaning of life. If within the time allowed to you, you can't find it then you will die without regret or complaint. Agreed?" I hesitated, "Better answer fast Kairi. There's not much time left." I knew that already. My body was completely unresponsive now, which meant that my brain and nervous system were shutting down.

"…O… kay…"

"Good choice. Let the games begin!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

**_Of or Relating to Life- Day 1_**

* * *

Everything from the previous day was a blur in my mind. I remember losing consciousness again after I made a deal to play in some kind of morbid game, and when I awoke, I was in my mother's hospital. I felt exceptionally better; there wasn't much pain anymore, if any, and I was in a familiar surrounding. But I did feel troubled. Just what had I gotten myself into in order to secure my being present here a little while longer? 

After the nurse checked on me and everything seemed in order, my mother, who'd taken the day off, came to visit. She informed me that someone visiting the cemetery had seen me and called an ambulance. Apparently the person had come along for the ride, but hadn't stayed to see if I would live. I asked her who it was. She said it was a young boy who she hadn't seen before. She distinctly remembered his sad blue eyes.

Along with my mother, a lot of my friends and classmates came to visit throughout the day. Each one of them brought me get well cards and things of that nature. I was surprised about how fast word had gotten out. But even more than that, I was surprised about how many people actually cared enough to come and visit. But they didn't stay long. They came, made sure I was okay, and chatted for a bit before leaving and reminding me to get better soon. My mother didn't leave my side, not even in the presence of my friends or to eat. She just sat watching me worriedly all day. So when I had enough I asked, "Mom? Are you okay?" She looked at her hands and replied, "… No. I'm not… Kairi, was this an accident or… or did you intentionally…?"

"No. It was a pure accident mom. I'm serious! I'm not… like that anymore…" My mother scrutinized me with narrow eyes, like she didn't believe me and was trying to see traces of a lie on me. I sighed and looked away from her.

"Okay. Okay. I believe you Kairi."

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Kairi, don't be angry with me. I mean… I'm only… concerned."

"Well, don't be! There's nothing wrong with me! And if there was, could you really ask why when you're constantly probing into my business like I've got something to hide?? Jeez!" My mother didn't say anything but stood up.

"… I'll just visit you tomorrow seeing to how you're tired and cranky right now."

"Hm." She gathered her things and walked to the door. Once she got there, she turned to look at me one more time to say, "You're my only daughter Kairi. My only family… Get well darling," before leaving. I growled angrily and lay back against my pillows.

I was such a horrible daughter. I lied. I was still in a state of desolation. After Sora died and before I started to keep my promise to him, I had gotten depressed. My mother, such the worry wart, took me to counseling, but nothing helped. She tried so hard to get me to smile that she actually hurt herself (by accident mind you). That made me realize that I was lucky to be loved by someone like her, so I tried to be happy just to see her smile. I hate hurting her. She's the only person I have. So I felt guilty on top of sad. She cares about me, but I'm not worth it. I don't think I'm worth caring for to anyone.

"Could be right. Who'd want to care about a sadistic little girl like you anyway?" I looked up and saw my friend Grim smiling at me. He had appeared out of no where and was balancing himself on the window sill of the lone window in the room. With the wind blowing his cloak around, he looked ominous.

"_You_. What do you want?"

"Ouch. What a warm welcome." I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

"You didn't think I'd be happy to see you did you? It's your fault that I'm here anyway."

"What? How hard did you hit your head? I told you, you tripped yourself. It's your own fault you're here."

"What do you want?"

"…Oh! That's right! I'm here to remind you that we have a deal and at this precise moment you have wasted a good eighteen hours and thirty minutes of playing time by sulking here."

"What?? You mean to tell me that it was a real bet!?" The boy shrugged.

"Funny how you remember that… But yes. It's as real as me sitting here."

"… Okay well how real's that? I mean, how do I know that you aren't some kind of figment of my imagination spurred on by the severity of the damage done to my brain?"

"Oh. I'm real alright…" He got up and walked over to me. He seemed to be gliding; his steps were precise, meaningful and his purpose was me. My pulse quickened. He was actually frightful. When he got to me, he cocked his head to the side and studied me. His eyes had managed to catch a little of the dim light in the room and I saw them once again, those haunting blue orbs of perception and they were looking at me.

"Go ahead Kairi. Touch me." It wasn't an invitation. It was an order. He took off one of his black velvet gloves and held out his hand. It was pale, nearly a pasty white color. What could I do? I didn't want to touch him, but at the same time I needed to be reassured. Slowly, I touched my hand to his, palm to palm. He was cold; freezing to the touch, but solid. He was real. He wrapped his long, masculine fingers around my hand to hold it. They felt like long sticks of ice against my hand.

"If I wasn't real, could I touch you? Hm?"

"…You… It could be… an extreme psychological break down on my part allowing me to be able to feel what I- ow! You pinched me!"

"Yeah. Hurt didn't it? Now we both know I'm real and you aren't a complete nut job." Yeah right.

"Anyway. Now that you've made this point, what can I do for you? I mean, what is this game really about?" He took his hand back and put his glove back on. I felt a strange longing and cradled the hand he touched to my heart.

"Just as I said yesterday. You've got seventy-two hours to find the meaning of life… And now you've got less than fifty-two hours."

"Wait, wait, wait! You can't do that! I'm hospitalized! Give me a handicap or something!"

"No."

"No?"  
"No. If you really want to live then your will to do so will be boundless. Nothing should handicap you."

"Ugh! Fine! But… I don't even know where to look…" The boy casually paced around the room, studying some things like he wasn't completely interested in the conversation at hand. I was growing irritated.

"_Excuse_ me! But I'm _talking_ here!"

"Yeah? What did you say?" Before I could answer, he said, "Forget it. It must not have been important. Now listen. These are the rules. You get three clues, only three, to use in order to achieve your goal. There will be a riddle at the start of each day to assist your direction. If you don't figure out the riddle by the end of the day, you won't have any help in your quest for truth. You may not involve other living people and by the third day's end you should have a sufficient answer."

"Sufficient? Meaning… what exactly?"

"Meaning that if it isn't the one, I'll happily guide you to the other side. Got it?"

"But… what is the right answer? How will I know?"

"Well, that's up to you now isn't it? How are you gonna go about it? Solve the riddles, use the clues, or maybe…" He trailed off and didn't appear to be about to finish either. Ugh. Was it even worth it? I had to wonder. He watched me interestedly.

"The clock's ticking and my scythe's itching. What are you gonna do?"

"… I guess… you can give me today's riddle then…"

"Good. Alright. Listen carefully… It's not tangible. You can never have too much of it and sometimes it's not very obvious."

"… What the hell? Is it air?"

"I dunno. You tell me."

"I wanna use a clue."

"Okay. The answer is of or relating to life."

"What the hell!!? That's so bogus!"

"Tick tock goes the clock…"

"Shut-up! I've got to think…" This game was no fun at all. I hate riddles. Something not tangible that is of life or relating to life. Air, oxygen, is what people need to breathe and breathing is essential to living. It doesn't relate to life… It's just a part of it. Maybe it's an idea? People think differently based on the different experiences they have. It's not physically tangible and it relates to life. But… is it of life? What is of life?

"Ugh! What the hell??"

"Infuriating isn't it? Since you didn't have a full day today I'll help you out one more time. It's universal, kinda like a fundamental part of every person's life."

"…Thanks." Now that really narrowed it down. Yeah right. So idea was out of the picture. Not everyone shared the same ideas… Feelings? They're fundamental. Hm. People all experience a loss of some kind… So sadness?

"Is it… sadness?"

"No. It's the opposite."

"Happiness?"

"No. It's more extreme."

"What? Joy!?"

"Are you telling me that you honestly don't know?"

"Well…"

"It's the happiest moment of every person's life when they…"

"… Fall in love?"

"Bingo!"

"So… love is the answer?"

"Yes. Good. You managed to figure out one piece of the puzzle. There are two more. In the mean time, think about how love is related to the meaning of life. Think hard but don't hurt yourself." The Grim walked over to the window and looked out at the ground below. My room was on the 27th floor, so he really couldn't be thinking about jumping… could he?

"Why not use the door like a normal person?"

"Why not? Well, this way's much quicker that's why. Anyway, see you tomorrow. Sleep well Kairi." He lifted his hand in a gesture of farewell and then jumped. I gasped and jumped up from my bed to run over to the window. He wasn't there. He hadn't been flattened like a pancake on the pavement outside. I wasn't relieved to know he was well. I mean, him disappearing just proved that maybe, just maybe, I was losing my mind.  
I laid back down and decided to really think about this whole situation. Was this only way out? Would my failure to realize the meaning of life truly result in my death? Would I chance it? Not really. Well… maybe? Ugh! And what did love have to do with the meaning of life?

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Loves it. I'm gonna try to have this updated at least once a week since I have the chapters completed. What will happen next you ask? I dunno. Why don't you stick around and find out? Please read and review! 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

**_A Visitor in the Night- Zero Hour_**

* * *

I had a dream that gave me a clearer view of how love contributed to the meaning of life. 

I was alive and living in a chaotic world. There was nothing but pain, suffering, destruction, and hatred surrounding me. There seemed to be no remedy for any of it and all the horrible things happening around me made fall to my knees and cry. A child approached me. She was destitute and sickly looking. She stopped to look at me meaningfully.

"Where's your mother?"

"What difference does it make? She's trying to survive and so am I…"

"… Do you need help? I can help you."

"Why would you?"

"Because… I care. I care about you."

"… Really?"

"Yes."

"… Does a thing such as love truly exist?" That was when I woke-up.

It was a strange dream, and the feeling of despair was still present in my being even after I awoke. Along with the despair I felt something that combated against it. It felt like… hope? I came to realize that I had seen a world without hope. A world devoid of love and it was a bleak place indeed.

So I began to think. Maybe love was a driving force that kept balance. Without love there's no hope. Without hope there's only disparity. It's like the construction of an elemental compound. If each atom of the multiple elements aren't placed in the correct order- if there's one proton out of place- then it can't exist. If there was only despair, life wouldn't- couldn't- exist. There are always two sides to one coin.

Love balances evil. Love supports life. And now that it became obvious, I guess I could see where I got a little lost in life. I turned my back on love. A good example is my mother. She loves me unconditionally and I throw it in her face. I don't want her to love me. I don't because I don't want to be the reason she can't go on living after I die. If I died, she would be devastated because she loves me so much, but if I kept my distance and behaved well, she wouldn't have to worry. If I disappeared, she wouldn't have to be burdened. I in turn didn't want to be burdened. I looked for all the bad in the world so I wouldn't have to see the good. I looked for the worst in people so I couldn't love them like they loved me. No love… No balance. I was a wreck.

Ugh! That Grim Reaper! Damn him! Why did he make me realize this? What's he trying to accomplish with all this?

"He's disobeying the law." I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the voice of another person present in my room. I looked. A person dressed similarly to my friend Grim was standing in the doorway of my room.

"Uh… visiting hours aren't until nine am. Come back later…" Not that I particularly wanted this person to come back.

"Hmph. There would be no point in coming back later seeing to how you'll be dead!" The new Grim grabbed a scythe as if from nowhere and charged at me. I was so shocked that I couldn't move. The blade came down and I closed my eyes. Nothing happened.

"Dammit! I was afraid of this! He's twisted fate's thread… You're one lucky person."

"U…uh…ugh!? What's your problem!? You can't just go swinging things that sharp around like that! Are you crazy?"

"Hmph." The large and sharp object dispersed into a puff of black smoke and the Grim seemed to be glaring at me. I couldn't really tell because of the hood covering its face.

"So… I take it that you're a Grim Reaper too huh? Come to finish the job that your buddy neglected?"

"Actually… no. I wasn't finishing the job. I was assessing the damage."

"Huh?"

"In regards to what I stated earlier, Roxas has broken the law. He altered your fate. As Grims, we have specific guidelines to follow through. Laws if you will. And Roxas broke the most important: never alter a thread of fate."

"You mean… by not killing me, he… uh Roxas, broke the rules?"

"Correct. Now, well… we'll see what happens next regarding your soul Kairi Damalsca." The Grim went to the door and opened it. Where there should've been a clear view of the clean, whit hallway, full of nurses and patients, there was emptiness in a dark oblivion. A chill crawled along my skin and gave me goose bumps.

"By the way, be sure to let Roxas know that he's in trouble. Let him know that Vexen paid a visit." After saying so, the newly revealed Vexen exited into the abyss and closed the door behind him. Wow. This was a bigger mess than I'd originally thought.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual but it's just one of _those_ chapters. You know, the kind that gives readers _important_ information. HINT HINT WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE (as my literature teachers love to say). Anyway, leave a review please. 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Tell Me What I want to Know- Day 2

* * *

**_

"So you're called Roxas huh?" My friend previously known as Grim looked at me as though startled. It was good to see that I could cause that kind of reaction from him seeing to how he so easily unsettled me without much effort.

When it turned 12 a.m. on the dot, Roxas appeared and had given me my riddle for the day: it's what separates heroes from regular people, but in a way it makes a hero the same as a villain. I was still trying to figure it out when I decided to relax my brain a little by changing the subject. Roxas returned to playing with the T.V. remote to appear more casual than tense. His rigid stance gave way to his troubled interior though.

"Who told you?"

"Uh… Vexen I believe he said… yeah. It was Vexen. He said that you broke some rule or something and now you're in trouble?" Roxas was once again stiff with anxiety by my words. I studied him innocently while he sat in a contemplative silence. In the short time that I've known him, Roxas never seemed to be the thinking type. He was always saying weird things like he never thought about what he said before he said it. But with this newly revealed information, there were apparently a lot of things I had yet to discover about Roxas. Maybe for good reason. Maybe he was hiding things from me for the best. Kinda like how closed doors should remain closed since they're closed for a reason. Still… A person can't help but wondering what's behind that door.

"Kairi, I didn't think this riddle was that hard. I intentionally made it easy by using stuff that you know, so why are you struggling to figure it out? Wanna use a clue?"

"No. How do you know what I know anyway?"

"Uh… uh… that is…"

"Well, I don't know much about you Roxas. I mean you said before that there was a price to pay for killing yourself right? Is it similar to the punishment you'll receive for not killing me?" Roxas looked at me for a moment then returned to gazing at the T.V. Everything was eerily silent for a moment before I began to think he had decidedly blown my question off altogether. But in a steady, stern voice he replied, "Don't you get it? That _is_ the punishment for killing yourself. In exchange for your life, you must guide the souls of the dead to the Great Beyond that you'll never see because you gave up. It's a paradise, a reward that a Grim Reaper can never get or ever will." Whoa. His statement changed my whole perspective on things. It was kinda like seeing the glass half full to half empty. I mean, I never thought of suicide and death as separate. I thought they were one and the same. I mean, I thought that life was dispensable and ending it would automatically win me a one way ticket to Heaven. I never would've guessed that suicide was actually a cheap getaway that led to an eternity of servitude.

"And… you killed yourself? Why?"

"… It gets hard doesn't it Kairi? Life I mean. That's why people give up isn't it? Why you nearly gave up… But it's always good to persevere through the rough stuff because you never know what'll be waiting for you at the end of the toil."

"… Why did you give up Roxas?"

"I don't know! It's no good to ask that because I have no memories of this world. All ties to this world are cut so I have no ties to the next. Besides, what's done is done. I am a Grim Reaper that 'lives' in a state of existence and nonexistence. I'm neither and both and I can't tell you why that is except that I killed myself and that's what happened." Touchy subject I noticed, so I wouldn't pry anymore. Besides, my brain felt like it would short circuit with all the new information dancing around in it. It was trying to read into the information to decipher it, to really understand it, but I couldn't. There was no sense to be made. I guess it had to be that way. But I was still curious though.

"Why… why didn't you kill me? Won't your punishment be pretty bad?" I heard him snicker a little.

"What could be worse than an eternity of enslavement? Don't worry about me. Your life is on the line here. And there's really no guarantee that I'll be punished if you end up dead anyway. So why not figure out that riddle already?" I wasn't interested in the riddle anymore. I wanted to know why he felt like he had nothing to lose, but I had everything to lose. Maybe he was right, but what _made_ him right? Why had he done the dark deed? Why was his life expendable and why was mine worth saving?

It wasn't fair really. Roxas didn't know what he'd done (I don't think so anyway) when he killed himself. After all, death's a mystery. But I guess that's why you live now and worry about death when it comes otherwise you're in for a rude after life. To think, if I hadn't met Roxas yesterday, I would've been made into a Grim Reaper… He really… really did save me…

My eyes were burning. A droplet of moisture fell and traveled down my cheek, trailing a path of wetness in its wake. Why was I crying? I hadn't cried in a long time. Not since Sora. Did I really feel sympathy for this psycho stalker? Did he really affect me this much? I buried my face in my hands and a whole barrage of tears exploded from my eyes. I was shaking as silent sobs wracked my body. Ugh. I hate crying. I hate it because it makes me feel weak and exposed. I hate it when people can see what I'm feeling. So why couldn't I stop?

His gloved hand rested itself on the top of my head and I cried harder.

"It's okay Kairi. It's okay to cry when you need to. It takes a real brave person to be able to show their emotions to others that way." I sniffled a little and lifted my eyes enough to look at him. He was so close that I saw the distinguished outline of his face under the shadow of his hood and those haunting blue eyes.

"Thank you for crying for me. I really appreciate it."

"I'm not crying for you! And why did you save _me_?"

"I wouldn't have done anything if the day after tomorrow we find that you still haven't figured out the meaning of life. You'd die and I'd supposedly be punished." I wiped my eyes on the back of my hand and then harshly pushed him away from me. Roxas fell to the floor, butt first, and made a big thudding noise.

"Don't answer me indirectly like that! I mean, you have a reason for even risking a bigger punishment to help me right? What is it Roxas and why me?" He stayed positioned on the floor with his head down cast. He didn't say anything for a moment and then, "Your eyes Kairi. It was your eyes."

"What? There you go talking without giving yourself a proper thought before speaking…"

"No. I'm serious. It was your eyes that led me to you. Before Grim Reapers are sent to collect the soul of the individual, we're shown who the victim is. I saw you. I saw you visiting _his_ grave and it was the melancholy look in your eyes that caught my attention. Usually when I see a person about to die, there's this twinkle. Like they're content with the things they've done and are ready for the next step. You lacked that spark of life and I was curious as to why that was."

"…So it was out of pure curiosity that you saved my life?"

"Yes… that and… I think… I think I could have…" Before he could finish his sentence, there was a giant gust of air and the wind was so fierce that I had to cover my eyes from the harsh, swipes of breeze. When it died down, I uncovered my eyes and saw another Grim Reaper standing between Roxas and me. It wasn't Vexen. I could tell because this Grim was of a smaller, more petite stature and I could distinctively see the curvy contours of a womanly figure from the snug fitting black robes of the Grim uniform. Upon her arrival, the room was filled with a fragrance of some kind. It reminded me of cherry blossoms.

"You are one hard guy to track down Roxas. I can't believe how far you'd go in order to pursue this foolish goal of yours…"

"Larxene…" Roxas stood up slowly and seemed to be eyeing the girl before him wearily, based on his slow, cautious movements to put distance between the two of them.

"The one and only. Now then, what exactly were you saying before I interrupted? Probably some valuable information that can be used against you when you're tried and condemned for your idiocy later I presume?"

"As if I'd tell you!"

"Tch! It doesn't really matter either way because whether you like it or not, you're coming back to the other dimension!"

"Did Xemnas order you to come get me?"

"Who else? Now are you gonna come quietly or am I gonna have to drag you there?" Roxas stalled. I could tell he was really debating this. Well, that was no good because he really had no choice. I mean, he _couldn't_ leave yet! I hadn't gotten to the bottom of his mysterious "crime"!

* * *

A/N: I know. Not much for a two weeks' wait. And so sorry for the cliffy at the end. But how else am I supposed to keep my readers interested? MWAHAHAHA! Ahem. Please be nice and leave a review! Or two. Whatever makes you feel nice:P 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Opposite of Fear- Day 2

* * *

**_

Life's ironic isn't it? You wake-up everyday into a world filled with a million and some ways to die. And that's not all. You wake-up loving the fact that you did wake-up but the thing is that waking up is the greatest danger in your life. Who's to blame for that? And who's going to protect you from that? Are you a prisoner to life? No. You keep living without knowing about all the countless dangers you put yourself in just by waking up. If you don't know then you won't care. You'll go on living. So how does someone live after realizing that?

Kinda like how could I go on being oblivious after the truth was put right in front of me?

_"I remember being in pain most the time; unbearable, agonizing pain. But then she would come and I could forget about the pain for a little while because all the bad in the world seemed minimal in the presence of her smile."_ That's what Roxas told me before we were separated. It was the last thing he ever said to me.

I had tried to get him to stay, but Larxene was persistent and she wasn't taking "no" for an answer.

"Roxas, I don't have all day you know. There are souls out there for the taking!" Roxas continued to watch her, unaffected by her "motivational" words. I glanced back and forth between the two feeling a sudden anxiety rush throughout my body. I didn't want her to take Roxas away from me. I didn't want him to be punished for helping me.

"Hey! What is this all the sudden? You can't take him! I mean, what about the riddle Roxas?" My comment broke the smothering tenseness in the air and made Roxas look at me.

"What riddle?" Larxene's question went unheard and unanswered.

"Have you got an answer?" He asked. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Er… no."

"Want to use a clue?"

"Yes!"

"It's opposite of fear." Great. He'd finally given me the easiest clue on the planet but I'd forgotten the initial riddle. But there's only one opposition to fear.

"Courage." Roxas nodded his head vehemently.

"Correct! Just one more Kairi… Just one more and you're free to live as you choose." Something about his words stung my heart a little bit. What about him? For saving my life had he destroyed his own? I got to live freely, but he was damned for eternity.

"That's it. My patience has run thin." Before either of us had time to even comprehend the meaning behind the words the forgotten Larxene had spoken, she had pulled out some kind of electrified whip (I guess you could say) and had Roxas tied up in it. He screamed as electric currents rushed through his body.

His scream reminded me of a time when Sora had to be given some medicine for his illness. They had to give it to him through a shot. I was watching from outside his room and at first he'd put on a brave face when he saw the needle and syringe. But once the needle pierced his flesh and the medicine started seeping into his blood, his face changed. Discomfort was etched into his expression. And then he screamed. The sound of his pain was enough to bring tears to my eyes but I just stayed where I was. I didn't want to get in trouble for rushing into the room to Sora's rescue. I wasn't brave enough. So I stayed put while Sora suffered. And after it was done, the nurse offered some slight condolence by patting his shoulder and saying some kind words. I continued to just watch even after the nurse left and Sora was all alone in his room crying.

Something inside me snapped. My chest was filled with this sad feeling. It wasn't regret but remorse. My body automatically rushed to Roxas's side and I clung onto him tightly. Somewhere far away, I heard a familiar voice calling my name. Then, instantly, my body was wracked with excruciatingly painful volts of electricity. It was so bad that I couldn't feel anything and I couldn't even breathe. The smell of burnt flesh filled my nostrils and I screamed, "Please don't hurt him anymore!" Afterward, I began to black out and I felt myself falling. I didn't hit the ground though because Roxas had somehow managed to break the bind on himself to catch me.

"Kairi? Kairi! Kairi you idiot!" I felt something like water hit me on my cheek. I managed to open my eyes long enough to see Roxas's blue eyes looking down at me. This time, they weren't deadpan; instead they were full of emotion and tears.

"… I… was… sorry… for not… helping… that… time…Sora..." Roxas's eyes widened.

"Huh?"

"I mean… I was…. repaying… the favor… I just… wanted to help… you… Roxas…" It was a workout just trying to look at him, and breathing was too much of a hassle. So I closed my eyes and my labored breathing began to slow down to nearly a stop. Roxas held me tighter.

"Kairi," he said softly, "Are you that concerned about me? … I'll tell you this one thing then. I remember being in pain most the time. Unbearable, agonizing pain. But then _she_ would come and I could forget about the pain for a little while because all the bad in the world seemed minimal in the presence of her smile." I could feel my consciousness slip into a world of dreams, but not before feeling warm, moist lips pressed upon my own.

"Smile more Kairi. It'll always ease my pain…" The words sounded like a gentle wisp of wind against my ears and then everything became dark.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the late update! But I had no internet. But anyway, two more chapters until the conclusion! How will this end you wonder? Stick around and find out! Oh, and leave a review too if you would be so kind. Thanks! 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Gone without a Trace- Day 4

* * *

**_

When I woke up, I was tucked in my bed and the pain I felt before was gone. Just like my pain, Roxas wasn't anywhere in sight. I sat up and his words were buzzing in my ears like he was just there whispering them to me. My lips tingled and I touched them gently. He'd kissed me? But he was warm and not cold… He'd kissed me? Before I had time to ponder this anymore, a nurse came in and looked at me with a shocked expression.

"You're awake!?" It was almost as if she was declaring, disbelievingly, that I was still alive; like she was disappointed or something.

"Uh… yeah. Sorry, should I lay back down and go to sleep?" The nurse dismissed my sarcastic response and touched my forehead before checking my pulse.

"Everything's in order… Miss Damalsca, do you remember anything before going to sleep?" I shook my head "no" even though I had some vague recollection of exactly what happened to me before I fell asleep. I lied because what I remembered I doubt she'd believe.

"Well, apparently you were electrocuted by a loose electrical wire from the IV. One of the other nurses had been nearby and thank goodness for that too because you were dead for approximately three minutes until she had resuscitated you." What?

"I was… dead?" She nodded.

"You are one extremely lucky girl Kairi. Someone must be watching over you sweetie. I'll be back with some water. I bet you're parched." After saying so, she left. I watched her. I had died? But I don't remember anything of the sort! I thought I was just sleeping. The last thing I remember was Roxas kissing me. Roxas? Had he saved my life again? And if so, at what cost had he done it? I mean, did we have to play another game or something? Roxas… where was he? Had Larxene really taken him back?

"So many questions and no answers eh Kairi?" The voice was deep and masculine. It sent unpleasant shivers done my back. I looked up and saw a man; he was dressed in Grim Reaper attire but his hood wasn't up. I could clearly see his distinctive white hair and fearsome amber eyes. It was like looking into a fire. He was different from the other Grims (or at least from the ones I'd seen) and even his presence was different. He seemed to be the epitome of death. Slowly he came towards me and I noticed that wherever he walked, his path was covered with shadow even when the fluorescent lights were directly on him. It was an unnerving sight to behold.

"I can answer them for you Kairi. If you ask nicely…" I hesitated. How could I trust him? I suppose I could ask him just that. I had to try it anyway. After all, he was my only option to figuring out what had happened to me and the whereabouts of Roxas.

"Who are you?" He chuckled.

"Straight to the point I see. No matter, I am Xemnas. I rule the ones damned to nothingness, the Grim Reapers." As he said this, entities dressed similar to himself appeared. There were twelve altogether and they were all of different builds and sizes. I looked at them all and I recognized Larxene and Vexen.

"…Why are you all here?" Xemnas looked around at his followers and then returned his sharp gaze to me.

"We've got some things to explain to you. For starters, know that your soul has been saved thanks to that miscreant Roxas…"

"What?" Xemnas stopped talking and he looked at Vexen to continue where he'd left off. Vexen stepped forward and said, "Originally your soul was of interest to us Kairi. For one to live yet lack that which differentiates the living from the dead? It was fascinating. We wanted to use you. We thought that we could use your soul to transcend the different dimensions. In other words, we thought we could live again with the use of your soul."

"I sent Roxas to offer you a deal: your soul in exchange for seeing your beloved Sora again…" Xemnas said.

"What? You mean… kill myself?"

"Precisely. But Roxas had other plans of his own. From the beginning he had taken a peculiar interest in you that was different from the rest of us and I couldn't figure out why that was. I had no idea what his intentions for you were until recently. You see, I discovered that he was connected to you in some kind of way while he was living. I think he recognized this connection as well so he tried to save your soul from us and damnation by offering you an alternative to death: life."

"… I… was dying?"

"Yes. Your soul was on the verge of death, but Roxas had decided to steer it in the opposite direction thus saving your life. When I found out what he was doing, I had Vexen try to collect your soul for me, but it was too late. Something in you had changed. And Roxas likewise."

"What? Why? Why did he go through all that trouble?"

"In the process, I'm sure he had thought that by saving you he could also save himself."

"Well… did he? Where is he?" There was silence. I could hear a ringing in my ears because it was so quiet and then Vexen spoke.

"In essence, Grim Reapers are cut off from the world of the living when their bonds from here are severed via forgotten memories. So when Roxas started getting more involved here and began regaining those bonds that were broken, he was altering his very existence. He could no longer serve as a Grim Reaper with his memories fully intact. Besides it's a high crime to alter with one's fate…"

"Yeah okay! But _where_ is he? What happened to Roxas? Did you punish him?" Vexen fell silent and Larxene stepped forward.

"He… disappeared when we reached the Gateway to Oblivion, which was some days ago. No one's seen or heard from him since." Larxene's words were the icing on the cake. I hopped up from my bed and stomped my foot in aggravation.

"What? That doesn't make any sense! How can that be possible when I just saw him earlier? Give me a real answer!"

"That _is_ the real answer! You saw him two days ago! It's been forty-two hours since your accident Kairi." Xemnas told. I shook my head furiously and put my hands to my ears.

"No! That can't be! Otherwise the nurse would've mentioned it before!" Tears stained my cheeks and a lump formed in my throat. I got onto my knees and cried. Xemnas watched me for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry. I was just of a mind that you should be given some insight as to why your life had suddenly taken such a drastic change. I suppose it's for the best that things happened this way. There's no way Roxas could've dwelled in the same dominion as you nor could he be a Grim Reaper. Our worlds can't mix. After saying that, Kairi, it's best to say good-bye now. In time you will come to forget us and him. But… you'd do well to remember that day you almost died should you ever feel the need to give up again."

* * *

A/N: Just one more chapter to go and the story comes to an end. So sad... Anyway, please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**Remember me this way- 1 Year Later

* * *

**_

I'd never forget it. Ever. And Xemnas was right. Slowly, the whole experience became like a dream and I could hardly remember any of it. The only reason I could retell the tale was because I had written it down before the memory was gone for good. I wrote it down because I didn't want to forget, not if forgetting was what damned them... him. I wouldn't ever forget.

I even think that that was the last piece of the puzzle that Roxas wanted me to figure out: remembrance. I went over all the stuff he said to me in my head. I tried to connect all the pieces and found that they fit together perfectly like a divine puzzle of sorts. I like to think that I came up with a pretty good answer. Without love there's no balance to the evils in the world; without courage to do the right thing and live everyday life then love can't prevail; and if you ever forget these basic principles then life could get unbalanced and difficult. As for the meaning of life in general? Well, I believe it's to learn and apply what you learn to do what you have to do. Yeah. I kept these ideas close to my heart and once I was finally discharged from the hospital, I had a whole new outlook about things, and I continued living.

A year had passed before I knew it and already it was about that time to visit Sora's grave again, so I went. It wasn't nearly as gloomy as it had been a year before and I could only smile.

"Thank-you Sora… or should I call you Roxas?" I had a sneaky suspicion that he and him were one in the same. But I never did find the connection. After all, Sora had died hadn't he? He didn't kill himself. So how had he become the Grim Reaper Roxas? Would I ever know?

"Well. We never did get to finish our game did we Kairi? I still got one more question to ask you." I turned around slowly after I heard that all too familiar voice. My eyes filled with tears as I saw him sitting there where I had first seen him a year ago. However, this time he was like a totally different person. He was dressed in all pure white. I saw his face for the first time; it was Sora's, only it was matured and his eyes were a brilliant hue of blue. He smirked at me and hopped off the tombstone he'd been sitting on in favor of coming over to me. With every step he took in my direction, my heart rate increased tenfold until it felt like it would pop outta my chest. When he was finally towering over me, he asked, "Did you miss me?" At which I punched him in the chest. He winced a little and I continued to beat his chest while tears pooled from my eyes. I don't know why I was beating on him, but it made me feel a lot better.

"How dare you just disappear suddenly and then come back smiling all cockily like that!? I really missed you! I was worried sick about you!" He took my fists into his hands and held them tightly. I couldn't look at his face and I didn't have my fists to distract me so I settled for concentrating on the ground. A tree root I knew all to well caught my attention.

"I'm sorry Kairi. But after I realized who I was… after I remembered everything… I didn't even know what had happened. I didn't know if I was alive or… what. But I couldn't stop thinking about you. I kept thinking, 'I've got to see her again.' And then before I knew it, I was here and so were you." I decided to meet his gaze once again and saw that he was looking at me wearily. It must have been something traumatic for him.

"Sora… I missed you so much!" Sora let go of my hands and wrapped his arms around me. I held on as tightly as I could. Sora held me just as tight and I realized that this hug was completely different from when I hugged him all those years ago before he'd died.

"Sora… how did you die?"

"… I was scared and sad about having to leave you. Then, this guy comes to me, dressed in all black and says, 'I can save you from death.' I didn't know what he meant, but I thought as long as I could see you again anything was better than dying. So I 'became' Roxas." I pulled away from him and looked at him again.

"Thank goodness. If not… you wouldn't have been there to save my life." At hearing this, Sora laughed and flicked my nose playfully.

"No. It was you who saved me Kairi. I was stuck in limbo for so long that there was almost no hope in me moving on to the other side. But thanks to you, I can go now with no regrets." Something about his words made me look at him worriedly. Sora mirrored my look.

"Sora? What are you saying?"

"Kairi… There's no way I can live again. No one can. This is it. We have to say goodbye for real now…" I shook my head and laid it on his chest.

"No… don't go… I don't want you to leave again!"

"Oh Kairi. Don't be that way. I want to remember your smiling face That way maybe things on the other side won't be so scary. It's okay. As long as you remember me and keep me in your heart then I'll always be with you. You'll always be in mine. So please, smile for me Kairi." Pushing back another barrage of tears I looked up at him slowly and smiled my brightest smile. Sora smiled too and rubbed a hand on my cheek.

"That's my girl…," he whispered before kissing me on the lips gently. I kissed him back and when we stopped he looked at me one last time.

"Thank-you for remembering me Kairi. Thank-you for everything. I'll always be watching over you… And know that I'll always love you... Till next we meet?" He held out his pinky. I looked at it wearily before forcing a smile and nodding. I tangled my pinky up with his and we shook them.

"Till next we meet Sora!" He laughed and touched my cheek.

"It's a promise then. Good-bye…" And then he was gone… Well not really. As long as I remembered him and the other people who he had touched in life remembered him, Sora was always around and always will be.

Why do people fall? Is it because people are naturally inclined to tumble over their own two feet since, scientifically speaking, people shouldn't be able to stand upright anyway? Or is it so we can learn to pick ourselves back up and learn to steady on those awkward legs? I'd like to think that it's the later. I hope my story taught someone out there something valuable. I hope that if someone out there was on the verge of giving up and read this that they too can learn to stand on their own two feet.

And that's my story.

**_Fin_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N: _**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story! I had fun writing it. And YAY I actually finished another one! Go me!

I really enjoyed the central theme of this story and I also liked my use of symbolism and figurative language to bring it out. What do you guys think?

I hope you guys enjoyed it! And if so, please check out my other works! Thanks again! Adios until next time!


End file.
